A day with Team Dark
by Formerly BM Jr
Summary: We all know how Team Dark appears to be, but how do they act the rest of the time? Read this and find out.


Well, I got some feedback on the story, so I decided that I would play onward with the sonic group, and hang out with shadow a bit more in a new story starring him.

Don't worry, not all of these are going to star Shadow, sonic and the others are going to get a turn as well…maybe excluding knuckles, since right now, I don't know what I can do with him.

But don't attack or flame me for it, I like knuckles well enough, I just can't do anything involving rap music (I don't know the first thing about it), and that would probably be the base of a knuckles chapter.

Anyways, enjoy this new chapter in the Sonic series: A day in Team Dark's house.

XXXXX

You can tell when someone doesn't want to be bothered by people when they build their house outside of a city.

Considering how far away from the town Team dark lived, that they really did not want to be bothered by people.

Now, Shadow was against living in the old, run down house Rouge had shown him, since he deemed it too close to the city, despite the fact you could barely hear the common city noises from where the house stood.

Somehow though, Rouge had convinced the Hedgehog that this house would be a perfect place for them to live, because she insisted that she wanted to still be close enough to the city so she could easily fly into the city at night to run her club.

Shadow still couldn't believe he had caved so easily, and Omega remained silent through the entire ordeal.

Well, that's about enough backstory for this, let's start…and what better time to begin than at sunrise, when the fiery yellow sun is just coming over the hillside, bathing the fields in a burning glow, while the birds begin chirping and the sounds of angry adults echo throughout the city, as they attempt to reach their jobs on time.

Yep, it was just another normal morning around here.

The sun managed to reach the window of a dark room in the old two-story house that team Dark resided in.

It was so bright that it woke up the lump lying under a blue sheet, making it grumble and growl.

Shadow the hedgehog rolled off the bed to try and escape the evil sunbeam, but just ended up hurting himself in the end.

Not the best way for him to start a day, huh?

Grumbling about how early it must be, Shadow reached over for the alarm clock on the nightstand, and took a quick look at it.

Then he threw it at the wall, due to extreme lack of sleep, and his own usual morning cheer. (1)

Shadow groaned as he left his room, taking a quick look further down the hall to make sure that his female housemate was still asleep.

Well, it turned out she wasn't, because her door was wide open, and Shadow could hear a horrible screeching noise coming from downstairs, which he knew was Rouge trying to sing.

He nearly tripped down the stairs because of how awake he was, but managed to descend the stairs without killing himself on them.

Now he only had to deal with Rouge, which would be quite a feat while he was still half-asleep.

Shadow entered the kitchen to find Rouge the bat standing over the stove, singing some song he didn't know, wearing an apron with 'Kiss the cook and die' on it's front, over her usual attire (2).

She turned when Shadow pulled a chair away from the wooden table sitting in the room, and gave him a quick and slightly scary smile as her way of saying 'Good morning.'

Studying the apron, he couldn't remember ever seeing her wear it, but thought better of asking her about it, since he suspected he knew where it came from, and knew the consequences of asking the woman questions like that this early in the morning.

Once he could finally stop staring at the surreal apron, he quickly made himself comfortable by propping his legs upon the table, and placing his arms behind his head.

Rouge clearly did not appreciate this, as no more then a second later Shadow has a can of beans connecting with the side of his head.

"How many times have I told you to keep your feet off the table?" The bat shouted at him.

"Obviously not enough if you still have things to hit me with," Shadow replied grumpily, rubbing the side of his head where the can connected.

"Keep it up and next time it'll be a frying pan," Rouge warned, turning back to the stove.

Shuddering at the thought of that kind of injury, shadow quickly thought of something, "Hey, where is Omega?"

Rouge didn't turn away from the stove, but she at least gave him an answer, "He went to the Fox's lab for a tune-up."

"Really, I thought you might have finally turned him into a garbage can like you always threatened," He replied.

"If I did, then I would only have you and Knuckles to pick on, now wouldn't I?" She stated.

No matter how powerful he might be, or how large of a creature he had fought before, nothing could compete with Rouge the bat, especially when she was in a very bad mood, or…the other thing (3).

Mulling over something, Shadow quickly thought up a new topic, "How did things go at club Rouge last night?"

"Really well, Knuckles had a bunch of new songs ready, and business was through the roof for once," She replied in a very jolly tone.

"So, you didn't go up to sing then?" He asked.

Several seconds later, the ebony hedgehog found that he was buried under a pile of canned goods.

All he could say about this specific incident was, "Ow."

XXXXX

Once the sun had finally risen high enough, Shadow decided to leave the house for his morning run.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge on his way out, he was soon nothing more than a yellow blur as he raced towards the city.

During the early part of the day, Station Square was rather a rather bustling place, due to a lot of people trying to get to work on time, and trying to get to the supermarket before everything was sold out.

This made it rather hard for a hedgehog to get going at a relatively good speed, considering all of the times he had to stop; otherwise he would be run over.

A slight change to this common routine for once was that instead of trying to fight with the raging traffic jam, Shadow instead ran over rooftops, finding it much easier and faster than just running on the street.

Pausing for several seconds, Shadow noticed a familiar blue blur bouncing across the rooftops as well, and it quickly began bouncing his way.

"Decided to take my route, huh shadow?" It said once it stopped, revealing everyone's favourite blue hedgehog.

"It was better than trying to manoeuvre through that stampede of vehicles," He replied, looking down at the massive traffic jam below them.

Sonic pulled out a bottle of water, and took a quick chug of it, then noticed the bruise on the side of the dark hedgehog's head.

"Where'd the bruise come from?" He asked, pointing to it.

"Who else but Rouge, and you would be surprised at how accurate her aim is with a can of vegetables," He stated.

"Wow, remind me never to tick her off," Sonic said. "So, how is Team dark these days?"

"Apparently Omega is over at Tail's lab getting a tune up," Shadow responded nonchalantly.

"Don't expect him to show up anytime soon then, Tails will probably want to completely take him apart," he said.

"I doubt Omega would let that fox even remove one of his arms without losing his hand," The black hedgehog replied.

"Good point, Omega is kind of violent," The blue blur said, folding his arms behind his head.

"He won't even let Rouge take a good look at his parts, and she's an ally."

Sonic seemed to be thinking about something, so shadow didn't wait for a response.

"How are things going between you and Amy?" He asked while a small smirk crossing his face, while sonic's took a horrified look.

"Things have been better," He responded slowly.

"Another argument between the two hedgehogs?"

"Yeah, I kind of stood her up on a date we had planned last night, because Tails needed me to help with a project," Sonic explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And yet you don't have a single injury," Shadow noted, "I'm surprised you aren't a bloody pulp."

"That's because right after I finished helping Tails I stayed out of the city for the rest of the night, and Amy hasn't even seen me yet today," He admitted.

"Well it looks like she found you then, because I can see her down there on the street, holding her hammer," Shadow responded, staring down at the pink hedgehog.

"Oh boy, I gotta fly, see ya later Shadow," Sonic said, racing off with Amy hot on his trail from the ground.

Shadow almost felt sorry for the blue hedgehog, having to deal with Amy Rose, one of the toughest women he had ever met.

'Well, maybe only after Rouge,' He thought to himself.

XXXXX

Once he finally returned home, Shadow found a small note taped to the door, marked love from Rouge.

Groaning at the Bat's lame joke, Shadow let himself into the house and returned up to his room, so he could listen to his music in peace until Rouge returned and chaos resumed.

Putting on one of his favourite relaxation songs (choose your own) he settled himself into his beanbag chair and began to listen to the song, closing his eyes and humming along to it.

Unfortunately his peace would not last for very long, because only a few seconds later Shadow found he was staring down the Red Echidna.

Grumbling to himself, he glanced up and studied Knuckles face for a few seconds. He could tell that the echidna guardian was agitated about something, and this could only mean one thing if he was in Team Dark's house.

"What do you want echidna?" He asked.

"Your little bat friend stole the master emerald again, and I want it back, now," He replied.

Sighing to himself, Shadow got out of his beanbag chair and led knuckles over to Rouge's room.

Taking a quick look inside, Shadow quickly noticed the Master emerald sitting on her bed, shining with a chaotic light.

"She didn't even try to hide it this time," He noted, "Go ahead echidna, take it and leave."

"Thanks Shadow, but tell her if she steals it again that I'll stop performing at club Rouge," Knuckles replied, entering the room while Shadow turned to return to his.

'He thinks that a simple warning will stop her from trying to steal the Master emerald,' He thought to himself, 'He is as naïve as everyone says.'

Shadow turned his music back on, and resumed zoning out from everything, until he heard the door slam open, alerting him that Rouge was home, and he knew that Knuckles had not left the house yet.

'This will be interesting,' he thought to himself, turning down his stereo a little.

Rouge stormed up the staircase, and went right past Shadow's room without a second glance at the hedgehog.

Shadow heard the door to Rouge's room slam open, and then everything went silent.

After roughly 5 minutes of silence, Shadow finally lifted himself out of his beanbag chair to go investigate.

Cautiously entering Rouge's room, he found her sitting on the bed, a lopsided grin on her face, and an echidna-shaped hole in the wall, right next to one of the master emerald.

Spotting him at the door, Rouge just looked at him funny for a few seconds, and he quickly left.

'Man that woman scares me,' He thought.

XXXXX

The rest of the day was spent in relative silence, since Shadow never left his room after the little mishap with Knuckles.

Once he did finally leave his room again, he found Omega sitting in the kitchen, while Rouge cooked something, which he could only assume had rat poison in it.

"Good to see you're back Omega," The dark hedgehog greeted, "How did it go with tails?"

"Tails was able to repair several minor fractures and broken wires in a very short time," Omega replied in his monotonous robotic voice.

"Good to hear," Shadow said, "So, what are you making Rouge?"

"Macaroni and cheese," She replied, keeping focused on the stove once again.

"Right then, Should I order a pizza now, or after it bursts into flames?" He asked, and swiftly made friends with a can of corn.

"Shadow should watch what he says around Rouge," Omega droned.

"Thanks for the tip," Shadow said, rubbing his head.

"I'll have you know, I'm a very talented cook," Rouge said, right before her frying pan burst into flames.

It took the three a few minutes to finally put out the fire, thanks to Omega's water cannon (4).

Eventually, Rouge admitted she was a horrible cook, and the three just ordered a Pizza for dinner that Shadow later regretted, because they had ended up ordering from Eggman's Pizza parlor, and…yeah.

Let's just say from now on, Shadow is more careful of where he buys pizza, and that Team dark do not get along very well most of the time.

XXXXX

Well, wasn't that fun, and I got to write for shadow some more.

Hope everyone likes and can understand the humour in this one.

One. If anyone can guess after that opening, I am a major morning person, and it really ticks off my mom and sister, who are the exact opposite.

Two. I'll give you a hint of who gave her that apron: Knuckles.

Wait, that's not a hint…eh whatever.

Three. I will not go into details about the 'other thing' but guys and gals both know what I am referring to.

Four. Why Omega has a water cannon is beyond even me, considering he's supposed to be a combat robot.

Oh wait; I made this story, so I should know why I gave him a water cannon.

Umm, I'm going to say…a wizard did it.

Yeah, that always works.

Anyways, review if you want to, and I really hope you all enjoyed this thing. I might make a part 2 and 3 sometime to cover Rouge and Omega, but until then, this'll be a one-shot.

See ya.


End file.
